


The Park

by ReesieReads



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Gay Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay Disaster Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor mention of dog bite, Romantic Fluff, Thomas is a dog, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: Logan jogs everyday, but he usually isn't faced with cute emo boys or fluffy dogs.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	The Park

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a challenge, however I had to drop it due to stress, I apologize.
> 
> Day One: Gay

Logan liked to jog everyday.

Roman would tell him it was a waste of time, just something that ends with you out of breath and sweaty. Logan would argue of course, exercise was important for your health, almost as important as water and nutrients. He would also argue that it was enjoyable, especially when his jog led into the park. People would be walking, children would be laughing and running around, and nature was teeming unlike anywhere else in their busy city.

Today brought something different to Logan’s schedule however. It started normally, him eating breakfast and saying goodbye to Roman before leaving for his jog. He made his way through the busy sidewalks, weaving and moving between them until he got to the park. Only one person yelled at him, which was a bonus considering there were usually more. He made his way through the park as usual, until he was just a little ways away from a certain bench. Logan was a people watcher, and so of course he noticed the extremely cute boy in the black and purple hoodie with a large golden retriever laying down at his feet.

Coming to a stop, he attempted to make it look like he was just changing his music and drinking some water. He didn’t want the boy to think he was staring, and he needed to think of an excuse to talk to him. Roman may have been fine just walking up to someone and flirting, but Logan had never been so open or upfront. Besides, he had no idea if this boy even had an interest in boys, he could be straight for all Logan knew. Logan really hoped he wasn’t straight though.

Trying to appear casual, Logan simply walked up with his hands in his jogger pockets. He forced himself to keep his eyes on the dog rather than the cute owner, hoping it would look like he just wanted to pet the dog. A teal collar hung around the dog's neck, mostly hidden by a large mane of golden blonde fur. He couldn’t see the name tag, but he could tell the silver plate was there in the shape of a heart. The dog had noticed him by now, its ears perked and tail wagging as it started to go up to him. This is where Logan had realized his mistake though, because he very much did not like dogs. They were interesting, sure, but they also had far more strength than any pet should, and he had a bite mark on his hand to prove it.

“Do you need something?” a low voice asked, the boy.

“My apologies,” Logan said, looking up to meet the heterochromatic eyes now planted on him “I simply was.. curious about your dog.”

“Oh, right,” the boy muttered, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets “his name’s Thomas, he’s my friend Patton’s dog.”

Logan hummed, forcing himself to not back away from the now much closer Thomas, “I see, he’s a golden retriever yes?”

The boy shrugged, “I think so? Pretty sure he’s mixed with something else though.”

“Well,” Logan said softly, looking over the mut and ignoring the rising fear in his stomach “seeing the shape of his muzzle and tail, he could very well be mixed with a pointer.”

The emo looked surprised, purple and green eyes widening before he turned away slightly. Logan hadn’t missed the hint of color now rising on his cheeks though, and a part of him felt a deep feeling of satisfaction. He wasn’t the most observant, he could admit that much, but he wasn’t dumb. Logan was glad to see it though, not only for the satisfaction but because the boy was ten times cuter with his face stained a bright pink.

“That's pretty cool,” The emo muttered, “I’m Virgil by the way.”

“Logan,” he replied, failing to hide the smile that crossed his face.

There was a lapse of silence, and Logan desperately searched for a reason to stay. He supposed he could ask about petting Thomas, but truly he wasn’t sure if he could even handle it. The permanent bite marks on his left hand were already burning with the ghosts of pain, and he really didn’t want to cause himself to freak out if it wasn’t necessary. There wasn’t really a clear second option though, and Logan was admittedly not a fan of leaving behind this adorable boy.

“That's a pretty killer scar,” Virgil muttered “where’d you get it?”

“Oh,” Logan hummed in surprise, glancing down at the nasty mangle of flesh between his left thumb and index finger “a neighbor of mine let their dog loose and it bit me, I was seven.”

Virgil’s face contorted into one of sympathy, “ouch, if it makes you feel any better I have a pretty nasty scratch on my thigh from my friend’s cat.”

“Funny,” Logan commented “I would have taken you as a cat person.”

“Yeah-uh-most people do,” the emo said with a shrug.

The silence was back with a vengeance, and Logan absolutely hated it. Usually he was begging for quiet, for silence so he could work, but this awkward mess was absolutely not the kind of silence he meant. He wasn’t sure what to say though, so he chose to look over Virgil instead. The boy was wearing an oddly large amount of black for the middle of Summer, but he seemed unbothered by the heat. His feathery black hair was also violet at the tips, matching the plaid patches stitched into his jacket. The most interesting part though was the rubber bracelet around his wrist, the colors were a vibrant rainbow with the word ‘pride’ molded into it. Perhaps Logan had gotten lucky.  
“Forgive me if this is forward,” he blurted out “but would you perhaps like to come on a date with me? Perhaps to the local coffee shop down the street.”

Virgil smirked, “thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
